


The Variable To Start The Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x17 Spoilers, Angst, Goodbye Stranger, M/M, falling, i wrote this at 11:30pm on my phone, idk what this is, slight destiel, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If x is the variable written in destiny to cause Castiel to fall, then x is equal to Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Variable To Start The Fall

You're standing above him, angel blade in your hand and one screaming voice in your head. 

You want to ignore the screaming voice but you can't as it shakes the core of your grace and forces you to obey. 

But you don't want to. 

Not as you look down at the man kneeling in front of you, the Righteous Man. 

He is the man you defied Heaven for. The man you have died for time and time again. The man you burnt the inner parts of your grace for as you flew down into the pits of hell. 

And you don't want to hurt him anymore than he's been hurt before, and you know that's a lot because you've rebuilt him when you dragged him from hell, you've seen his soul and all its scars and it's still so beautiful.

The voice in your head is screaming to kill. To spill his blood. All you're meant to care about is the angel tablet right now but that doesn't matter as much as his life. 

Then your body acts of its own accord and attacks the man on the floor and his blood is soon dripping onto the floor and you try to scream but you're like you were before, when you first came to Earth. 

You try to stop but you can't and you now know how your vessel felt all those times before he died. 

The man is trying to comfort you, or himself, you can't tell because you've never been good with these things. Emotions are not something you were given, not until you came to Earth. You can feel them sometimes. 

Now you're pleading with this voice that tells you to kill him, like you've been trained thousands of times. 

You can't. 

So you ignore the orders, again, and wonder if this defiance of orders and Heaven will be the time you will fall. 

It's written in destiny, that the final variable to cause Castiel to fall is Dean Winchester. 

You hear the voice end abruptly as you pick up the tablet and see a flash of light. 

You place your hand on the mans face and heal the wounds. 

Then you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad Im sorry I wrote it at like 11pm in bed okay.


End file.
